We Could Never Deny A Friend Of Affection
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Red Alert learns that his friends will treat him no differently than they already do when a dark secret comes to light. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **We Could Never Deny A Friend Of Affection**

Red Alert was having more panic attacks lately, something that was greatly concerning the Autobots and former 'Cons. Depending on who was nearby, they would immediately jump in to help their comrade because he would either pass out or get severe headaches from his panic attacks. However, if someone was holding him and calming him down, he would be alright and would usually end up the victim of a tickle torture. He usually didn't mind and the others certainly didn't mind helping him calm down either.

But what they didn't know was that the paranoid bot was sometimes giving himself panic attacks on purpose. A dark secret that came to light one day.

Soundwave was heading down the hall, about to head out when he saw Red Alert in his room and stopped a moment, about to ask if his friend wanted to join him outside when he saw Red Alert lock the closet door from the inside and go in. Puzzled, he watched until he heard the telltale signs of the paranoid bot going into a panic attack.

He was in shock and then something hit him. "He's…giving himself panic attacks on purpose?" He asked himself. "But…why on Earth would he do that?"

The former silent 'Con then realized something. "Wait, this is his third attack in a row," he said and quickly commed Ratchet. "Ratchet, sick bay is needed. It's Red Alert."

"On it," Ratchet said before signing off and Soundwave heard Red Alert crash in the closet. Slipping his tentacles into the control panel to unlock the door, he found the red and white mech passed out on the floor, his horns giving off residual sparks. Gently, he scooped up his friend in his arms.

"Why, Red Alert?" He asked softly. "Why are you working yourself up and purposely scaring yourself into a panic attack?"

He hurried to the medbay where Ratchet quickly treated Red Alert and looked worried. "That's the third time today," he said. "What is going on? Are the Twins playing pranks on him?"

"They've been with the kids, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and Arcee at the local fair," Optimus replied. "They haven't been here since this morning."

"It's not them," Soundwave said before looking saddened. "Red Alert purposely gave himself a panic attack this time."

That caught everyone's attention. "Purposely?" Megatron asked, sounding concerned.

"You mean…he did something to put him into a panic attack?" Starscream asked.

Soundwave nodded. "He locked himself in his closet," he said.

Ratchet was equally shocked. "Why would he do that?" He asked. "That was done to him when he was younger by some of his relatives."

"I think we should have a talk with him when he wakes up," Knockout said before looking down. "He has to know that what he's doing isn't good for him."

Nodding, the others stood in the medbay, waiting patiently for the paranoid bot to wake up.

An hour later, Red Alert began stirring and sat up, rubbing his head, which was hurting a little, but when he looked up, he saw the others in the med bay and they were looking at him and they didn't look very pleased with him. It only took him a moment to realize they knew his dark secret. He hung his head, refusing to look at any of them.

"Red Alert, why are you working yourself into panic attacks?" Optimus asked, trying to keep his voice gentle.

"We're worried about you," Megatron said, his voice gentle. "Please tell us."

But Red Alert kept quiet, refusing to tell them. Ratchet then came up to him. "Red Alert, purposely giving yourself panic attacks can be very dangerous and cause you serious harm," he said, keeping his voice gentle, but still slightly stern.

"Talk to us, Red Alert," Predaking said softly. "We need to know so we can help you."

The paranoid bot looked up at them and saw they were all concerned for him and he sighed, his head hanging again before he reluctantly began speaking.

"I've had this glitch for a long time," he said. "Ever since I was a sparkling. And when my parents found out…they began acting differently."

Knockout placed a gentle hand on the paranoid bot's shoulder. "What do you mean?" He asked, having a sinking feeling about this.

Red Alert took a deep breath. "They began ignoring me," he said softly. "They refused to show me any form of affection and…they told me there was nothing wrong with my glitch. They never hugged me or even tickled me after that."

It was quiet for a moment. "Red Alert, did they…abuse you?" Optimus asked.

"No," the paranoid bot instantly replied. "They didn't abuse me. Some of my relatives did before Jazz helped me get away from them, but my parents didn't abuse me in any way."

"Not showing you affection is a form of abuse," Ratchet said gently. "Emotional abuse."

Red Alert was silent, but shook his head. "They didn't abuse me," he said. "They still loved me and raised me, but just didn't show me affection, that's all."

Deciding that the mech was serious about them not abusing him, they dropped the matter, but waited for Red Alert to continue, which he did after a moment, looking very sad. "I…I was too ashamed to ask any of you for things like affection because…I didn't want to be made fun of or ridiculed for not acting my age," he said quietly.

They could all see their friend was close to tears but trying to keep himself composed. "I understand," he continued softly. "I understand if you're going to make me deal with the attacks on my own. It's no trou-,"

He was interrupted because Soundwave brought out his tentacles and wrapped them gently around the paranoid bot, using his tentacles to pull him into a warm hug. "Shh," the former silent 'Con said gently, rubbing his back soothingly.

That made the water works go and Red Alert let his tears fall freely as everyone gathered around, wanting to comfort their friend. "Red Alert, you don't have to harm yourself to have us show you affection," Megatron said gently.

"Of course not," said Predaking. "We're more than happy to give you the affection you need at any time."

"Because you're our friend," Optimus said. "And we care."

They gathered around, giving him hugs, pats on the back, and even rubbing his horns gently to soothe him. He gladly accepted the affection, feeling much better and no longer ashamed. He then felt Soundwave move towards the medical berth and sit down, holding him still in his lap. "I think our friend needs some tickles," he said with a chuckle.

Everyone agreed and Red Alert laughed at they all began tickling him silly, going for his stomach and knees, making him squeal like a sparkling before they gave him a breather. Soundwave held him upright as he tried to regain his breath. "Hey, check this out," said the former silent 'Con and he began gently poking Red Alert's stomach.

Adorable squeaks left the paranoid bot's mouth as he squirmed some more, laughing and squeaking as Soundwave kept up the gentle pokes. "Aww, listen to that cute squeak," Starscream said.

"Makes you want to keep tickling him just to hear that adorable sound, hmm?" Ratchet asked with a sneaky smile.

They began tickling the red and white mech again, making him squeak and laugh until he was blushing and giggling like a sparkling. They stopped not long after to let their friend rest and as Soundwave helped him stay upright, Megatron came forward. "Red Alert, we could never deny a friend of affection," he said. "You can ask any of us at any time."

Red Alert gave them all a grateful look just before he was pulled into a warm group hug by them all.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
